Come Back
by pmitch93
Summary: My take on how Kagome and Inuyasha would react to being returned to their own times after the Shikon Jewel is gone. Inuyasha's POV to come soon.


This is my first fic. I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome stood frozen as Inuyasha sunk into the well. She knew that without the shikon jewel she wouldn't be able to get back. And now that the jewel was gone for good that meant that it was the last time she would see him ever again. At this moment she took the opportunity to take him in. She gazed at his eyes. They were panicked and pained. Just the way he looked at her made her feel like he was saying a million different things but she was only catching one word.

Goodbye.

When she was gone she stood in shock. Everyone in her family was saying something to her but she couldn't pay attention. Her only thought was of Inuyasha. He would be back... He had to come back for her, right?

After the initial shock Kagome went into action. Pushing her family aside she threw herself down the well. Her feet hit the ground without going through. After jumping up and down a few times she sunk to her knees. Tears were building up as she mindlessly started digging a hole with her hands.

Then the panic hit. Tears were flowing freely and she was digging frantically. "No, no, no. You can't leave me." She muttered, digging ever so faster until she could feel the pain in her fingers as they scraped against smaller rocks. "Inuyasha... Come back!" She demanded. Her fingers started to bleed but she didn't care. "Inuyasha!" She screamed.

"INUYASHA!" Her voice couldn't get much louder "SIT! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SI-" Her voice cracked. Her throat and fingers were hurting but it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in her gut.

He would never come back.

She would never see him again.

"I love you." She whispered coarsely, putting her head to the soil. A thud came from beside her and her brother told her it was time to go inside. Kagome nodded and let her family help her up.

Once out of the well Kagome remembered something that had once worked. They were connected! She ran to the sacred tree. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. She went silent for a moment. He had to be trying something too, right? "Inuyasha!" Silence. She tried again and again.

She didn't realize how long she had been out there until her mother came out and told her it was time for her to get some rest. "No, Inuyasha has got to hear me. I need to tell him!" Her mother touched her shoulder and Kagome knew it was useless. She was useless now that she couldn't go back.

Kagome collapsed on her bed thinking about all the stupid times she had wished to be in it while with Inuyasha. She should have stayed in the Feudal Era more.

The window was the target of her gaze for a few minutes. She got up, opened it, and laid back down. She pulled her blanket up to her chin as she kept watch on the window. She could almost see Inuyasha coming in and asking her what was taking so long. She would welcome it.

After a while Kagome was starting to feel sleepy. As she drifted off to sleep she murmured "Inuyasha..."

She awoke with a start to a pair of brilliant golden eyes looking at her. "I-Inuyasha!" She threw the blankets off herself and flung herself into his arms. He gladly welcomed it, taking the time to hold her tightly against him.

"Kagome," He pulled back to look her in the eye "I was worried when I couldn't get back at first." She couldn't believe her luck! It was just a fluke that she hadn't been able to get back through! "I need you to listen to me. I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's face fell at his tone "You're leaving again?"

Inuyasha frowned "Don't you know?"

Then it dawned on her and she panicked again. "I... I love you too!" She went to kiss Inuyasha but ended up waking up in a sweat.

It was all just a dream...

She got up and ran outside to the well. She jumped but landed on the bottom without going through. She would find a way to get through. She was determined.

That was the routine for a few weeks. It started out as her going down the well two times a day. After a while it changed to once every three days. But each time she did it something felt off. What was wrong? She vowed to figure it out.


End file.
